Security
by EleventhFlamesMagic
Summary: Rachel is dismayed that Hood does not have a security system. How far will she go to prove that he does indeed need one?


Just a short story I came up with. It was first posted on the Eleventh Hour Resurrection Campaign Message Boards. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eleventh Hour. If I did, don't you think it would still be airing?

* * *

Security: An Eleventh Hour Oneshot Fanfiction

A bright spring day awaited Special Agent Rachel Young as she found herself in Palo Alto. She normally did not come here on their weekends off, but the Bureau had ordered a special check on their science advisor.

So here she was knocking on the door to her partner's house. Her gaze traveled around the outside of the house.

_Is there any security system here? Has to be..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the brown haired doctor opening the door.

"Rachel?" He sounded surprised to see her, but quickly held open the door. "Oh, uh, come in."

"Sorry to bother you on your weekend off, but the higher ups order a check up on you..." Even as she spoke her eyes darted around the entryway, and landed on the handle of the front door. "Hood, where are the extra locks?"

Green eyes looked over and he shrugged. "I guess I forgot to put them on."

"Hood this is not acceptable! What about that security system!? Why is it off?" Evidently agitated, Rachel gave the doctor her best unhappy face.

"Rachel, it's day for one thing... And this lock works just fine." He pointed to the door handle.

"Hood, do you really think that _this _will stop someone from coming in and killing you?"

"Is there someone trying to kill me?!" Hood stared at her.

"Not that I know of, but what if someone was?!"

"Well, then I'll turn it on... But wouldn't the FBI assign more agents then?" He gave her a small smile, but she evidently was not satisfied. "Heh..."

"I'm going to finish my check then I'm going to leave. And you _will_ turn on that security system."

Jacob Hood sighed. "If I remember..."

Rachel sighed as she glanced at the security system.

"Hood... You turned it off didn't you!" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Umm... Rachel, I'm fine really."

"Hood... One of these days someone is going to break in and kill you!" Her hands placed firmly on her hips she glared at her green-eyed partner.

"Isn't that what this is for?" He held up the panic button.

"A lot of good that's going to do if I'm not anywhere near you!!"

His eyes widened at how serious she was.

"I'll come up with something..." He muttered not looking her in the eyes.

"Like what?! Create a fake gun using household items? Even if you did manage that, Hood, you can't shoot the side of a barn! You're not MacGyver!"

"..."

Rachel sighed. "Turn it on tonight, Hood."

A small nod was his only response as she turned on her heel and walked back to her rental car.

* * *

_You won't do it... Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson..._

Midnight.

_He's probably asleep by now..._ Rachel took a deep breath as she pulled the mask over her face. _Time to teach Dr. Jacob Hood a lesson he'll never forget..._

Clad in all black she sneaked quietly over to the door. She peered in the window at the security system.

_In plain sight because the curtain is not closed. _ She silently laughed. _How did I know? It's off._

Pulling out a hairpin, she held the doorknob steady as she started to pick the lock. Her gloved fingers skillfully maneuvered the hairpin, successfully unlocking the front door.

Taking another deep breath, Rachel slipped into the house. _Why do I feel so guilty sneaking into his house? _

She carefully headed to the stairs. Even if she had not memorized his house from all of the sweeps, there was a light coming from the kitchen. _It's easy enough to see..._

Her eyes looked around for any sign of the doctor being awake. Things were put away neatly and she heard no sounds coming from around the house.

_His bedroom is the first door to the right... _ She barely made a noise as she breathlessly crept over to the door.

Her heart began to pound in her chest as she slowly turned the handle.

The door opened a crack and she paused.

_Am I really going to sneak into Hood's room?!? _Rachel wondered why she was slowly beginning to enjoy this. _I can't seriously be enjoying the thought of breaking into his house and awakening him from sleep, can I? _

She shook her head and quickly slipped into the room.

Not a single light was on as she reached for the bed. Something was off.

The moon began to shine through the window as the clouds parted.

She stared in disbelief at the perfectly made bed.

"He's not here?" Her eyes were wide as she numbly started down the steps.

_I came all this way, broke into his house, and sneaked up to his room, all for him _not _to be there?! _

She sighed, slipping off the mask. Her eyes then darted to the downstairs study.

_The door's shut... Well, there you are Hood!_

A small stream of light came from under the door and she flung open the door.

The room was empty.

"What?! Hood, where in the world are you!?!"

Her rant was cut short as the front door shut.

Her heart pounding as she slowly turned to face the intruder.

With a box of popcorn in one arm and a hand halfway to his mouth, Jacob Hood stood there eyes wide.

"Rachel?" He slowly set the popcorn down.

"Uhh... Hi, Hood." She stood up straight and looked away, unable to keep a small blush from coming over her face.

"...Umm, what's going on?" His green eyes glanced at her with curiosity.

"...You..." Rachel cleared her throat and pointed to the security system. "You didn't turn it on!"

"So, you sneaked in?" His hand flipped the switch and the room was suddenly bright.

Squinting at the quick change in light Rachel nodded. "To teach you a lesson."

A small smile came over Hood's lips as he walked over. "I didn't turn it on because I don't know the code for it. I searched the whole house for it, but I couldn't find it. So I thought I'd tell you tomorrow and I went to a movie..."

Rachel stared then started laughing. "Well, I feel dumb."

Hood smiled. "Well, I don't know about you, but... Umm, I'm wide awake now."

"Heh, yeah me too." Rachel sighed.

"Uh.. Popcorn?" He held out the box and she took a handful. "... How about a movie?" He motioned over to the small collection by the television.

"... Sure..."

As they settled down for the movie, Rachel sighed.

"What?"

"We'll get your security system code tomorrow... I'll be your security tonight."

Somehow, neither of them could imagine it any other way.


End file.
